The Potions Master's Touch
by Jessarie
Summary: Starring: H. Potter & S. Snape, With Appearances By: N. Longbottom, H. Granger, R. Weasley, A. Dumbledore, P. Pomfrey, and D. Malfoy... M/M Slash!
1. Hospital Wing

The Potions Master's Touch

**By: Jessarie**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not J.K. Rowling. I did not write the Harry Potter series. None of the following characters, places, or things that belong to someone else is mine, except plot. No copyright infringement intended. **

**WARNINGS: Naked Men, M/M, Sexual Situations, and Snogging!**

(-_-)(-_-)

1: Hospital Wing

Harry Potter awoke in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a blurry haze. He could hear voices all around him and he was rather warm. Suddenly his pillow shifted and snorted. Harry shot up off the bed dizzying him in the process.

"Nice to see you to, Potter." A snide voice said. Harry knew it well; he turned to see his potions professor, Severus Snape, staring at him from the bed.

Harry groaned. "What happened?" he asked moving farther away. Harry got about three feet when a sudden pain in his chest froze him. He could hear his own scream as well as Snape's.

Hearing the simultaneous screams coming from the curtained off area, Madam Pomfrey and Headmaster Dumbledore rushed inside.

"Harry, come sit down." An undistinguishable voice said while a hand closed over his arm. Harry's eyes were shut tightly as he tried to overcome the pain. Once he was sitting on the very edge of the bed the intenseness lessened.

"What the hell is wrong with us?" Snape asked fighting to stay calm, although his face showed the same mask he always wore. Harry's eyes opened when he heard the normally put together man cursing.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, we don't really know. Harry, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Potions." Harry answered feeling stupid. Dumbledore nodded. Harry took it as a sign to elaborate, so he did. "We were brewing Calming Draughts and Neville put something in the cauldron too quickly. I only saw it out of the corner of my eye. I know he moved back really far afterwards. The potion exploded and hit Professor Snape and myself when he walked past. I woke up here."

By the time Harry had finished speaking, he was shaking. A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped causing Snape's hand to move.

"From what we can tell, you can't be more than a few feet away from one another or you suffer extreme pain center in the chest area." Madam Pompfrey said walking away.

"Any ideas, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not a one. I have never heard of anything like this happening. What about Longbottom?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore chuckled. "He has no clue what he put in or if he put it in wrong. He's very upset over the whole situation."

Snape spoke with disdain clearly evident in his voice. "I would assume so."

Harry shuddered. "Please don't, he's my friend." He said looking up into Snape's face. The professor just nodded, not wanting to argue in front of the Headmaster.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked into the silence.

"For now, hope it wears off or we find a cure. You won't like this, either of you, but we have moved Harry's things into your rooms, Severus. For now we will stick together. Harry, your Professors will send your assignments to you through Dobby and you can send them back the same way. He has most graciously offered to help the Harry Potter." Dumbledore said smiling slightly at the small elf's antics.

Harry's mouth was hanging open in shock. Snape looked like he wanted to kill someone, probably Neville. Dumbledore stood.

"Severus, you may continue teaching, unless it becomes a problem, but Harry will have to be in all your classes with you. A chair will be added to the Head Table in the Hall to accommodate Harry. No more Quidditch, I'm afraid. We will fix this, just please try and get along until then." With a wave the man was gone.

"Truce?" Harry asked sticking a hand out to the man next to him. Snape looked shocked. He took the offered hand and shook it nodding. Ten minutes later Madam Pomfrey let them leave for the dungeons to get settled. Neither spoke. Harry's new bed looked like the one he slept in Gryffindor tower except it was black. Both fell into bed a foot apart, only a nightstand separating the two.

(-_-)(-_-)

**Author's Notes: I have the first three chapters of this ready to go. I don't know exactly how long it will be, but I'm aiming for five or six chapters with possible epilogue. Also I know my chapters are shorter. If I write longer ones, I lose my will to finish. Angry marshmallow men will eat any flames. Enjoy!**


	2. The Shower

The Potions Master's Touch

**By: Jessarie**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not J.K. Rowling. I did not write the Harry Potter series. None of the following characters, places, or things that belong to someone else is mine, except plot. No copyright infringement intended. **

**WARNINGS: Naked Men, M/M, Sexual Situations, and Snogging!**

(-_-)(-_-)

2: The Shower

"What the HELL was that?" Harry asked jolted awake by a loud ringing.

"That, Mr. Potter, is an alarm spell." Snape said sneer in place although still groggily from his place on his bed. "Well, get up." He said standing as well.

Harry stood up and shrieked. "Sorry, cold floor." Snape just nodded turning to his own armoire. Harry did this same with his trunk, which had been placed at the foot of his bed. Last night, Harry had been glad his pajamas were already out, it made things easier. He had to remember to thank Dobby. Finding his boxers and black trousers, he placed his shirt, tie, and robe on the foot of his bed.

Standing, Harry found Snape waiting with clothes in his hands as well. "Come on, Potter, I don't have al day." Harry stepped closer and followed the cranky man into a small but spacious bathroom equipped with all the necessities including a shower. Harry spotted a small bench along the far wall and went to sit.

Snape began undressing, stopping only when his green silk boxers remained. Harry couldn't take his eyes away. Snape felt the heat from the stare, but ignored it as best as he could. With the door to the shower closed, Harry could only see Snape's upper body, ankles, and feet. Those silk boxers flew over the top of the shower and Harry smiled. He moved closer. The water turned on.

"What do you think you're doing?" Snape's voice asked.

"It hurts, so I came closer." Harry answered. Snape had been feeling the effects of the botched potion too, although unlike Harry, he would never admit it. Suddenly a sharp pain overtook his stomach and he hunched slightly.

"Potter, what's wrong with you?" Snape asked.

"Hungry, and I'm Harry." He answered. "No one will hear you."

"Fine, HARRY, I'm done." Snape said putting emphases on the name. "Towel?" he asked shutting off the water. Harry spotted a black one near the shower on a rack and passed it over. Seeing his professor step out of the shower in just a towel-dripping wet was more than Harry could handle. His lower anatomy was in peril. Snape stopped right in front of him.

"When in these rooms, and these rooms only, you may use Severus. Understand?" Harry nodded his consent.

Harry stripped and showered similar to Severus, but with colder water. When Harry emerged Severus was wearing trousers and a black button up shirt. Severus turned around so Harry could dress. They both exited the bathroom.


	3. Great Hall Shocker

**I'm Back! and bringing you a rather short chapter where others find out the potion is still in effect...**

* * *

The Potions Master's Touch

**By: Jessarie**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not J.K. Rowling. I did not write the Harry Potter series. None of the following characters, places, or things that belong to someone else is mine, except plot. No copyright infringement intended. **

**WARNINGS: Naked Men, M/M, Sexual Situations, and Snogging!**

(-_-)(-_-)

3: Great Hall Shocker

When both Harry and Severus were dressed and ready to go they headed out. Harry as anxious and stepped a little closer to his professor. Severus stopped and turned to Harry raising a black eyebrow.

"I feel better, calmer, when I am not so far away." Harry said softly. Severus sighed.

"You know I feel it too and in any other company this will be denied, having you closer is soothing." Severus said. Harry was shocked.

"Tin Man has a heart." Harry murmured. Severus smiled, a real smile, not a sneer. "Whoa!" Harry exclaimed.

"You feel that pain in your chest? The one that's worse than all the others?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded. "Like I'm being ripped apart."

"Well, if it gets to be too much let me know, I have a theory that it will. Touching one another may be our last hope." Severus said resuming their walk. Harry followed only a step behind.

The Great Hall became silent when their Savior, who had already defeated Voldemort, and their potions professor, walked in together. Harry didn't falter. He headed straight for Gryffindor table, Severus now a step behind. Severus must have known Harry wanted to tell his friends. When Harry stopped in front of them Severus stopped too.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed causing Ron to look up smiling.

"Sit down, mate." Ron said.

"Can't." Harry answered. "You guys won't like this, but that potion that exploded is still in effect."

"Oh. Well. What's it making you do?" Hermione asked.

Harry noticed the Hall was still silent listening to his conversation. "I…" Harry sighed.

"I can't…" he tried again. A hand on his shoulder made him freeze. The pain lessened considerably. Harry turned looking up to Severus seeing the realization in his eyes. They both knew now he had been right, they had to touch to ease the pain.

Harry took a deep breath. "I can't go more than three feet away from Professor Snape."

Hermione spluttered, Ron's mouth dropped open in shock and the whole Hall erupted into chatter.

"SILENCE!" Professor Dumbledore's voice rang out. When it was quiet he spoke. "As Mr. Potter said, he and Professor Snape cannot be separated. Until we find a cure or the potion wears off Mr. Potter will be joining the Professor in all his classes and doing his assignments there. As you may have noticed, we have added a chair to the Head Table to accommodate. Also the Gryffindor Quidditch team should look for a new seeker. Anyone seen bothering Mr. Potter or Professor Snape will be severely punished." Dumbledore said before resuming his seat.

"I don't believe it." Another voice called out. Harry groaned aloud. Severus' hand dropped to Harry's forearm and he moved a little closer. All heads turned towards Draco Malfoy when he spoke. Harry looked up to the Headmaster and met Dumbledore's gaze. The elder man shrugged leaving things for Harry and Severus to decide.

Harry smiled at Malfoy and pulled Severus to the middle of the Hall. "Stay!" he said softly. Severus nodded knowing what Harry had in mind.

Harry took a deep breath and locked eyes with Severus. Emerald green bore into obsidian black. Harry began walking backwards and just like before when he was approximately three feet away they both clutched their chests screaming in pain. Malfoy's mouth hit the floor at the same moment Harry did. Severus who recieved slightly less pain and remained standing wlked as quickly as he could crouching down next to Harry and touching his arm. As suddenly as it started, the pain and screams emitting from Harry's mouth stopped.

"Need help?" Severus asked softly when Harry tried to stand. Harry only nodded.

After assisting Harry, they went up to their seats at the Head Table and ate their breakfast. Unknown to others, Harry's left hand remained on Severus' right thigh throughout the remainder of the meal.


	4. Slytherins & Gryffindors of Potions

The Potions Master's Touch

****

By: Jessarie

DISCLAIMER: I am not J.K. Rowling. I did not write the Harry Potter series. None of the following characters, places, or things that belong to someone else is mine, except plot. No copyright infringement intended.

WARNINGS: Naked Men, M/M, Sexual Situations, and Snogging!

(-_-)(-_-)

4: Slytherins & Gryffindors of Potions

About thirty minutes later...

Harry was reading a parchment from Professor McGonagall telling him what work to complete and that he should turn it in to dobby when done. The house elf would deliver it. Harry sighed aloud and Severs turned to look at him.

"Use my desk, just don't scratch the wood." Harry nodded setting out his things on the very clean desk.

"Severus, too far!" He cried out. A few seconds later Severus came running out of the students store cupboard looking rather sad. Said man came running from a store cupboard looking rather sad.

"Sorry!" He said. "It wasn't as bad for me. I think whoever leaves the other gets less of the pain, but the more distance effects how strong it is."

Harry nodded. "We need a code word."

"What?" Severus asked.

"A code word, something we normally wouldn't say in conversation. We say it and the other knows to come back." Harry explained looking up. Severus nodded and looked thoughtful.

"What about 'Emerald' as the word?" Harry asked continuing.

Severus nodded. "Emerald."

"Yeah, it's not really common." Harry responded looking back to his homework.

"Do you know the last known monumental transfiguration?" he asked after a moment.

Severus laughed. He actually laughed. "Wrong person to ask. Couldn't stand transfiguration."

The door to the classroom opened then and Harry's 8th year class filed in.

Harry didn't look up until he heard the door slam. Severus was striding back towards him and took a seat on the edge of the desk looking like he wanted to kill someone. Probably Neville Longbottom who was cowering in his seat. Harry hid his smile as best he could.

"You will follow these directions…" Severus said waving his wand towards the normal board. "… and anyone who even thinks about mentioning the situation with Potter and myself will lose their house 50 points. Start now!"

Harry really had to hide his mouth in his hand this time in an attempt to stifle his laughter. A giggle escaped and everyone froze. Severus turned slowly and glared at Harry. Leaning back across the desk he whispered.

"What is so funny?"

"You, 50 points, bit harsh huh?" Harry whispered back eyes still alight in laughter.

Severus turned resuming his previous place. "Back to work, now!" he barked.

It was quiet and peaceful for about twenty minutes. Severus sat on the desk observing the class. Harry was quietly writing an essay for McGonagall. Severus stood up and turned looking pointedly at Harry for a moment. Harry nodded. Severus stepped around the desk and leaned in.

"I'm serious Harry, Emerald if you need me back here and don't be all Gryffindor about it. If it hurts it hurts." Severus said softly his hand barely resting on Harry's thigh.

"Fine, go." Harry whispered back.

Severus made it all the way to the last table before he heard it.

"Emerald!" Harry said loudly as his eyes lost focus for a moment.

Severus rushed forward, not caring he was in a classroom full of students to grip Harry's hands across the desk. "Harry?" he asked. "Damn it, Harry, you should have said something sooner."

"I'm a Gryffindor." Harry mumbled a slight smile upon his face. "By the way, you called me Harry in class."

Severus turned noticing their audience. "If you don't get back to those potions, I'll be taking those 50 points." he barked.

"Professor?"

Severus turned to the girl who had spoken. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Is Harry okay?" she asked worried.

Severus nodded. "He will be."

Hermione smiled and went back to her cauldron. Severus turned to Harry who was regaining his normal coloring and returning focus to his eyes. Severus pulled Harry out of the chair and sat into it himself. He then pulled a shocked Harry into his lap. Harry sighed feeling warmer already. They sat that way ignoring most of the students stares until class was about to end.

"Clean up, label samples, and put them in here. When done you may go." Severus said as he conjured a box for the potions.


	5. The Cure

The Potions Master's Touch

****

By: Jessarie

DISCLAIMER: I am not J.K. Rowling. I did not write the Harry Potter series. None of the following characters, places, or things that belong to someone else is mine, except plot. No copyright infringement intended.

WARNINGS: Naked Men, M/M, Sexual Situations, and Snogging!

(-_-)(-_-)

5: The Cure

Things went on as normally as possible for Harry and Severus. The weeks flew by as they became friends and one night while walking to dinner Harry realized how much time had passed.

"Three weeks." he said. Severus nodded. Their hands were clasped together as that was all Severus would allow while walking down the halls.

When they entered the Great Hall a fluff of bushy haired Hermione ambushed them. "I found it!" she exclaimed thrusting an open book at them. Severus took it and making sure Harry could read over his shoulder began the passage below.

_'When brewing the normally helpful Calming Draught one must be cautious. A 1823 study showed when the ingredients are added too quickly an adverse reaction can occur. This usually results in an explosion. Also if a brewer adds blood to the draught along with the increased speed of ingredient addition, when the draught does explode it will become catastrophic. If this modified draught explodes onto the skin (i.e. hands, etc.) of a single person who's blood did not enter it, the blood brewer and person who came in contact witht the potion with be encased in a painful taboo. The only way to revers the effects are for the members to willingly admit their true feelings for one another. If the potion explodes onto multiple people all effects are negated. the Modified Calming Draught is dangerous, use caution.'_

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed. "I cut my finger, I know I did."

Severus smirked at him then turned back to Hermione. "Can I hang onto this, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"I got it from the library, so just return it for me when your done." Hermione said nodding. "Are you going to do it?"

"Not here." Harry answered. She nodded again and waved running back to where Ron was waiting.

"They going to do it?" he asked as soon as Hermione sat down.

"Later." she answered smiling.

* * *

Hermione was right. Later that night, Severus and Harry sat side by side rereading the text from before.

"So all we have to do is admit our true feelings." Severus stated. Harry looked at him.

"I... I don't really hate you. I like you quite a bit actually." Severus said turning towards Harry and crossing his legs. Harry mimicked the move so they sat facing each other. Severus continued. "I resent the fact that your mother had to die. She was my first friends and I blamed you. It wasnt until I realized you could be great. She made it so you could survive and I love her for that. For leaving me with you."

Severus talked fast refusing to meet Harry's gaze. Harry placed a finger under Severus' chin tilting his face up, Harry leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was soft at first. Harry's tongue ran across Severus' still closed lips and he opened them letting in the questing object. The soft muscle stroking his own in a passionate embrace. Moments later they broke apart. Harry looked into the black eyes before him and smiled.

"I love you!" he said softly.

"I dont think it's love yet, but it could be." Severus answered as honestly as he could.

A bright pink light enveleoped the two ridding them of the potion in a moment while the two men were left in an escalatingly heated state.

Severus Snape and Harry Potter were not seen by anyone for the rest of the weekend and when they did finally emerge for breakfast on Monday morning Harry was sitting with the Gryffindors once again. No one missed the way their potions professor and wizarding savoir watched one another. So focused as they were on Harry and Severus, no one saw the twinkling blue eyes of the meddlesome old headmaster wink at Neville Longbottom.

* * *

**A/N: Epilogue to follow soon...**


	6. Epiloge: 2 Years Later

The Potions Master's Touch

****

By: Jessarie

DISCLAIMER: I am not J.K. Rowling. I did not write the Harry Potter series. None of the following characters, places, or things that belong to someone else is mine, except plot. No copyright infringement intended.

WARNINGS: Naked Men, M/M, Sexual Situations, and Snogging!

(-_-)(-_-)

Epilogue: 2 Years Later...

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, & Neville Longbottom all sat at a table in the Three Broomsticks. They were waiting for one more to join their number. Hermione was curled up against Ron discussing their respective jobs at the ministry. Draco and Neville were talking about some pro quidditch match they had both seen recently. Harry sat alone waiting for his love to enter.

When Severus Snape entered almost ten minutes later, Harry released an audible sigh. He stood as Severus reached him, bestowing him a small kiss.

"So how's everyone?" Severus asked taking his seat. A chorus of fine's or okay's met his question. He ordered a butterbeer and pulled Harry to him. "Sorry it took me so long. I was having an interesting discussion about how we got together with the headmaster." Severus said. Neville gulped loudly and began turning an interesting shade of red. Everyone looked confused.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Well, it seems that potion Neville here botched a few years ago wasn't really botched. The headmaster knew what would happen and got Neville to help himHis words were something about house unity and calming an old hatred to bring about new love." Severus answered watching Neville get even redder.

"Nev if it hadnt worked I would be very mad, as it is though we should be thanking you." Harry said.

"Yeah!" Draco said leaning in towards Neville and whispering something into his ear. Neville's mouth dropped open and he turned to look at Draco. Suddenly, no one knew who moved first, but they were kissing. After a minute or so, Hermione cleared her throat loudly and they broke apart looking sheepish.

"Ron and I have an announcement." she said. Ron nodded and placed Hermione's left hand which he had been holding onto the table. A golden band with a red diamond glittered.

"You got engaged?" Harry asked. They nodded smiling. "I'm happy for you guys." he said voice catching.

"Severus looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sev" Harry said taking something from his pocket. He placed a green velvet box in front of Severus. Harry opened it and asked. "Will you marry me?"

Severus looked shocked, then he started laughing. "I was going to ask you the same thing." he said withdrawing a similar, but red box and putting it in front of Harry.

Everyone laughed as the two exchanged their rings. Until the rings glowed white and light enveloped the two. Hermione gasped aloud and they all looked to her for an explanation.

"No ceremony for you. The rings sensed you were soul-mates and bound you." she answered the unspoken question.

* * *

Later as they were leaving Severus asked. "How did I get so lucky?"

Harry smiled. "I fell for the potions master's touch." Their kiss was sweet and passionate. Best of all it felt right.

A little ways away a meddling old man sat stroking a phoenix in a circular office at the top of a tower at Hogwarts, his blue eyes twinkling brighter than ever before.

* * *

**A/N: Virtual cookies to anyone who can guess or get close enough to what Draco whispered to Neville that caused them to lock lips. By the way this is it, thanks to anyone who reviewed or enjoyed the story. It was fun to write...**


End file.
